House Rules
The below is a huge WiP. Don't like something? Awesome! let's work on it. This is entirely a Work in Progress and can be discussed. House Rules: Werewolf isn't a perfect game. It has flaws and issues, especially when you make the move from strict table top to an open setting. Because of this, I have the following house rules for social "pub" play. ALL of these can be overwritten by a storyteller running their own game. #General Overview ##W20 is considered Alpha Grade Canon. Tribe books are Secondary and earlier editions are Third. ###This means that Kinfolk may be treated poorly. ##See Here for Character Creation Rules and Restrictions #Restricted Gifts/Fetishes ##Apescraft Blessing ###ACB Is limited to once per scene and cannot be prepped before combat. ###Abuse of this gift going to have spirits be upset. ##Armor Charms ###For every point of damage an Armor charm soaks, it loses that amount of dice from the total amount of dice granted. ###E.g. Lunar’s armor grants someone 5 dice, the next time they’re attacked and they roll soak, and if the soak prevents 3 points of damage, they lose that amount of armor dice bonus. This can be reset mid-combat. (This is up to debate!) ###Armor charms can be recast in combat. ##True Fear ###Limited to once per combat. ###When used against another Garou, that Garou can roll WP to reduce the number of turns it is effective for at the cost of a WP. ##Call of the Wyld ###Limited to one howl per scene, multiple Garou can share a successful dice pool to boost this effect. ##Out of Lane gifts ###Taking gifts outside of the Garou's Breed/moon/tribe gifts is allowed, however doing it too often (3 or more times) may lead to renown loss (temp points) for stepping out of one's lane #Combat House rules for 'Pub' play ##Social rolls should be rolled on when you are trying to make a point. Social combat should be a thing to emphasize. ##Willpower Spends. ###Limit of only one per round for combat purposes / unless a gift requires it. ##Split Action Rules: Since W20 is extremely confusing on this topic. When splitting actions, take the smallest pool of actions and divide those dice as needed. #Large Combat Rules. ##Large combat in WoD sucks. It can take hours to resolve. Everyone hates it. If combat happens in a large setting (>5 people) in order to streamline combat the following is house ruled: ###Initiative - Assume a six was rolled. ### Order/Declaring - Order of actions is resolved from smallest total init to largest. No pre-declaring of actions. ### Players can dodge by using a reflexive Rage action or using their combat action for the turn. ### Players can elect to split their dice their action to dodge and then attack later. ### Roll attack as normal ### Roll dodge as normal ### Take Success(es) -1 + Damage for the roll, subtract from Stamina (add 1 for Spec), that's damage #### Damage isn't rolled, Soak isn't rolled ### Strict 2 minute time limit on responding to actions. If you don't declare it will be assumed you went full defensive. Will try to be friendly to network disconnects. # Experience / Renown ## Proposed experience gain: ### Running a one-shot event: 3 xp ### Being involved in a one-shot event:1 xp ### Casually chatting IC: 1 xp per week ## Proposed Renown ### TBD